


Flying Bird

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional, Hurt, One Character, One Shot, feeling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loin dans le ciel, il était libre. Il pouvait voler, sans se soucier des autres. Ressassait-il ses souvenirs alors que le soleil caressait sa peau déjà bien hâlée ? Se souvenait-il de ses jours d'enfance bénie, passés dans les bras de sa mère à Marie-Joie Se souvenait-il des rires de son petit-frère ? De ses pleurs aussi peut-être ? Tout cela en même temps ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'en produis beaucoup des OS en ce moment. Je m'entraîne, je m'entraîne à écrire des chapitres plus courts aussi !
> 
> Je voulais écrire sur Doflamingo, qui est à n'en pas douter, mon méchant préféré dans One Piece. Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il sort du lot. Je l'adore, je l'aime, je veux lui faire des câlins !
> 
> Doflamingo : J'ai entendu et je prends note ! Fufufu !
> 
> IIT : Argl ! NON ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> One Piece, ses personnages et son Univers appartiennent à Oda !

** Flying Bird **

 

* * *

 

_Doflamingo_

 

* * *

 

 

            Loin dans le ciel, il était libre. Il pouvait voler, sans se soucier des autres. Ressassait-il ses souvenirs alors que le soleil caressait sa peau déjà bien hâlée ? Se souvenait-il de ses jours d’enfance bénie, passés dans les bras de sa mère à Marie-Joie Se souvenait-il des rires de son petit-frère ?

 

_De ses pleurs aussi peut-être ?_

_Tout cela en même temps ?_

 

Loin, là-haut, à des kilomètres de la terre et de la mer, perdu entre deux infinis bleutés, _entre deux mondes où il ne trouvait pas sa place_ , à quoi pouvait-il bien penser?

 

Lui, le démon céleste, _Tenyasha_ , celui qui faisait trembler à l’évocation de son nom, lui qui n’avait de temps à perdre avec rien ni personne.

Celui qui voulait le pouvoir et qui l’obtenait par la force.

Lui qui avait tout.

Qui avait tout perdu.

Et qui avait dû tout reconstruire à partir de cendres encore _chaudes_ et _fumantes_.

Il n’avait rien de bon semble-t-il. Mais était-il la noirceur incarnée ? Lui, le démon céleste.

 

Etendant ses bras et ses jambes, il ferma les yeux et se laissa planer longuement, poussé par le vent, se sentant glisser comme dans un rêve.

Loin dans le ciel, il était libre. Il pouvait voler en se remémorant son passé, en se demandant ce qu’il aurait pu changer ou améliorer.

Loin, là-haut, il pouvait danser avec les nuages, prétendre que c’était des personnes il pouvait s’exprimer, être lui-même.

 

Loin, là-haut, tout là-haut…

A la rencontre en terre et mer…

A la limite de l’horizon.

Il ressemblait à un _ange_ à qui on aurait arraché ses _ailes_.

Là-haut…

 

Doflamingo pleurait peut-être, qui sait ?

Pleurait-il la mort de son _frère_  ?

La vie qu’il n’avait _jamais_ eue ?

Ou alors était-ce son œil gauche, partiellement _aveugle_ qui lui faisait _défaut_  ?

Là-haut, tout là-haut, au-dessus des nuages, au-dessus de la mer.

Là où il pouvait toucher les ailes des oiseaux…

Doflamingo était lui, _enfin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai-je toujours besoin de déclarer mon amour à cet emplumé ?
> 
> Hm... Oui. Oui, encore et toujours !
> 
> Vous avez aimé ? J'espère, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire !
> 
> Allez, poutoux les p'tits loups ! Dofla vous embrasse !


End file.
